


Fitbit Problems

by thornconnelly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fitness related conversations, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Post High School, Stiles is Legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornconnelly/pseuds/thornconnelly
Summary: Derek is angry that Stiles has skipped their run for two days in a row. But Stiles has a good reason for avoiding the activity... sort of.





	Fitbit Problems

Derek threw open the kitchen door unceremoniously, and Stiles had a split second to appreciate that it had only taken two and a half years before Derek felt comfortable using doors, before he registered the superbly angry eyebrows.

“Whoa, dude, what’s up?” Stiles spluttered as he quickly shoved a cereal box in the cabinet and closed the door. 

“That’s the second day in a row that you bailed on our run, Stiles. What’s happening?”

Stiles put his hands up, “Derek, I texted you. I told you I had to do stuff for my dad. What’s up with the murder brows? I haven’t seen those things in months.”

Derek shifted and looked like he was consciously resetting his facial expression. He surveyed the room and cocked an eyebrow when he realized there were groceries spread out across the entire kitchen, “What are you doing?”

“Putting stuff away, duh.”

“Yea, but why do you have everything spread out? I’ve seen you in the kitchen before. You usually streamline everything so you get it done quicker. This… this looks like a hodge podge.”

“Who even says hodge podge?” Stiles crosses his arms over his chest. He doesn’t need to defend his grocery-putting-away-method.

“Stiles, you skipped two runs with me. And Scott said that you didn’t want to walk and get ice cream last night. You always go with him to get ice cream. That counts as unusual behavior. What’s going on?” Derek shifted suddenly and his eyebrows knit together in concern instead of anger, “Is everything okay with your dad?”

Stiles laughed half-heartedly and waved his hand, “Yea, my dad is fine. It’s just this stupid thing,” Stiles shifted so that his new smart watch caught Derek’s eye. 

Derek’s eyes shifted between the smart watch and Stiles’ eyes a few times. He had known Stiles for years now, but every once in awhile, he still managed to completely confuse Derek. 

“What?”

“Remember how my dad got it for me as a graduation present? I thought it was pretty cool that it tracked your steps and activity levels, so I got one for him too, you know, to help encourage him to be active and healthy.” Derek nodded. He knew this part already, and it definitely didn’t explain Stiles’ sudden change in behavior. “Well, he’s been complaining that 10,000 steps a day is insane and that only really active people can possibly hit it.”

“But I remember you saying that you usually pass 20,000 everyday,” Derek pointed out. 

“Well, yea, but that’s mostly because I go for runs with you everyday. But anyway, my dad said it’s not fair to expect him to do 10,000 steps, and he wants me to be happy with five or six thousand a day instead.”

“So that means that suddenly you have to do six thousand also?”

Stiles shakes his head and Derek can tell from the set of his jaw and shoulders that he’s arguing a point that he’s had with his dad several times already, “No. I’m going to show him that you can get 10,000 steps a day without doing anything particularly active. No running. No going for walks to Scott’s house and then the ice cream parlor. I mapped that one. It’s three miles round trip. Do you know how many steps that would have been?”

“So how long do you plan to do this?” Derek asked with a slight grin. 

“I want to succeed at least a few times,” Stiles said ruefully. “Yesterday I only had 8,000 steps. My dad felt entirely too vindicated. I need to show him that it’s possible. That normal people can do it.”

Derek took a step closer to Stiles, “And you don’t consider yourself normal?”

Stiles grinned and reached out to wrap his arms around Derek’s shoulders, “Well, since one of my hobbies is going for long distance runs with my werewolf boyfriend, I’m not exactly sure that ‘normal’ is the best adjective for me.”

Derek leaned in and closed the last inches between them, pressing in for a firm kiss. “Maybe tomorrow, you can just leave your watch at home? I missed my favorite running partner these last two days.”

Stiles grinned as he leaned his forehead against Derek’s, “I think I can do that. But maybe you can also run errands with me? Grocery shopping took up a lot of steps. And if I go to Home Depot later, I’m pretty sure that will tip me over my step goal.”

“Have you tried cleaning the house?” 

Stiles gasped in mock horror but then chuckled, “Actually I did think about it. That’s my plan for tomorrow, since I can’t justify going food shopping every day.” 

Derek stepped back and reached for a bag, but froze when Stiles spoke, “No! Please. Have a seat or something. I need to put all of these things away myself. This is all part of my strategy.”

Derek laughed, but grabbed a water bottle and settled himself at the kitchen table. He didn’t get to have a satisfying run today, but at least he would apparently get to spend the rest of the day with Stiles, and he planned to enjoy it, even if it did involve running errands or other potentially boring activities. Everything was worth it as long as Stiles was with him.


End file.
